The Truth You Always Knew
by KrystalBlaze - Jerikor
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are sent to a planet as the Guardians of the Peace. But things go terribly wrong and Obi-Wan ends up responsible for the death of the King. How will he react? Can Qui-Gon save him from himself before the darkness destroys him?


Yes, new fic time. It's a short two timer, so enjoy.  
  
THE TRUTH YOU ALWAYS KNEW  
Obi-Wan lounged on the sleep-couch, watching his Master. The room of the transport was large and spacious, he had been trapped been in it for the last twelve standard hours. It was too much time for even his Jedi nerves. He watched his Master and felt a twinge of doubt. If Jedi required this much patience and serenity he doubted he would even survive to his Knighthood.  
  
"Padawan, find your calm center. Be patient. We will get there when we get there."  
  
Ashamed, Obi-Wan looked down. "Yes, Master.  
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looks at his fifteen year old apprentice. He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"It's complicating, Master."  
  
"You are restless. It's understandable. Relax. We'll be there soon. Tell me what you know about the mission. It'll keep your mind off your boredom."  
  
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan stood up and went over to a closet of the room. He opened it and grabbed his data pad from his bag. He went back to the sleep- couch and flopped down on it lazily.  
  
"This mission takes place on the Begadra. We're being sent as Guardians of the Peace. Two sides are on the brink of a civil war. The race here is called a Megrak. They have the same body as humans, only they have blue skin and stalk eyes from their heads. They were a peaceful planet until someone tried to overthrow the monarchy. This someone was called Zarraa. He has a very loyal base of followers who hate the monarchy. They number in the thousands. Zarraa is the central power. There is no form of order in his followers. They follow what he says. Without him, the party would practically crumble. He does have subordinates, but they do not have the power over the party Zarraa has.  
  
"The monarchy is ruled by King Karraak. He is a fair and just leader, but Zarraa believes he is unfair in his tax system, which, by the looks of it, is quite fair. They charge only a few credits for the tax. Coruscant has a higher one, in fact. Zarraa believes that since the farmers grow the food, they should not have to pay taxes. The majority of Zarraa's followers are farmers. They've stopped growing food. Because of this, the harvest has not been going too well, and the planet is going to starve sooner or later if the farmers don't start farming again."  
  
"Why can't other Megraks grow food?" Qui-Gon posed the question just to get Obi-Wan thinking.  
  
His apprentice skimmed the data pad. "This is because only a certain area of Begadra is farmable. The farmers have taken this land. Luckily, Karraak has enough surpluses in the capital to last a good month, but after this they will not be able to get food.  
  
"Both sides have agreed to a meeting to hopefully work this out. The farmers will most likely push for lower or no tax at all. There number is high enough to pose a threat to the monarchy if they do strike against him. Zarraa has been hinting at a takeover for several months now in his letters to the King."  
  
"How long has this been going on, exactly?" Qui-Gon checked his chrono.  
  
"Almost three months, Master. Hopefully we can end this conflict before anyone has to die."  
  
As Obi-Wan finished the sentence, a message from the comm unit on the wall came on.  
  
"We have reached Begadra and will be docking in little under five standard minutes at the capital city Harraah. Please collect your things and gather in the lobby so for a quick and easy exit. Thank you for taking our transport. We hope to see you again. Enjoy your stay here at Begadra."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his Master in amazement.  
  
"I told you it would take your mind off boredom." Qui-Gon smiled and went about picking up his bag and robe.  
  
"You did, Master."  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were greeted by small Megrak at the bottom of the exit ramp. The Megrak bowed hastily and smiled up at them. His stalk eyes were large and luminous.  
  
"Welcome, honored Jedi. My name is Marraah. King Karraak has sent me to take you to the Conference Center. Please follow me. If there is anything you need, please let me know as we go."  
  
"Hello, Marraah," Qui-Gon said kindly. "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"I see, sir." Marraah smiled again. "Please follow me."  
  
Harraah was a large city with winding streets and shops of all shapes and sizes. Tall buildings loomed on both sides of the road, casting shadows in the sun. Megraks were walking down the streets, going into shops or hailing down air taxis. It reminded Obi-Wan of Coruscant. Both worlds were so busy and full of hurrying creatures. He smiled at the similarity. He came from one bustling world to another. It was nice to know not everything in the galaxy was different.  
  
The walk was not far. Within ten minutes Marraah had brought them to a large one-story building with large windows lining the walls. He brought them to the front steps and ushered them in after showing identification to two guards standing watch at the door. He led them down a series of corridors until they reached two large heavy double doors.  
  
He looked at them politely. "Master Jedi, excuse me for a second while I dial my King to let him know I am here." Qui-Gon nodded and Marraah switched on a comm unit by the door. "My King, the Jedi are here."  
  
"Please send them in," came a friendly voice. "I'll unlock the door."  
  
"I shall show you in, Master Jedi, but then I must leave."  
  
"You have been very helpful, Marraah. Thank you."  
  
Marraah blushed. "It is nothing, Master Jedi." He pushed one of the doors open and held it open so that the Jedi could go in.  
  
The room that greeted them was a large conference room with two long wooden tables facing each other. In the middle of the two tables at the end of them was a desk with a large chair. The room was surprisingly plain with the exception of a portrait of the King behind the desk. Behind the desk stood a large Megrak dressed in purple clothing, the color of royalty on Begadra. He was the only being in the room save for a man behind him who Obi-Wan guessed was the King's assistant.  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed on one knee.  
  
"Please, get up, Master Jedi. I have been expecting you. It pleases me you have finally come. Zarraa should be here any minute now." He said the last sentence without anger or bitterness. Obi-Wan was surprised at this. Karraak must be a very excellent king.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked up to the table. They inclined their head. "King, Karraak, my name is Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Karraak said, reaching out to shake their hands.  
  
As Obi-Wan shook the King's hand, he suddenly felt a warning in the Force. Qui-Gon was a step ahead of him, activating his lightsaber and moving in front of the King. Obi-Wan activated his own and covered Qui-Gon's flank.  
  
The next second they heard blaster bolts striking the heavy doors. Karraak gasped and shrank back beneath his chair.  
  
"Protect the King," Qui-Gon ordered Obi-Wan as he moved forward.  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan eyed the King's assistant. "Both of you please hide behind the desk. I will protect you."  
  
"Xarraai, come here," the King demanded. The Megrak stepped forward hesitantly. The King grabbed his robe and yanked him behind the desk. "He said hide." Obi-Wan had to smile a little. He was clear to him that the King cared about Xarraai.  
  
"Obi-Wan!"  
  
The young Jedi turned sharply at his Master's voice.  
  
"They are going to get through the doors. King, Karraak, is there a way to get out of this room?"  
  
Karraak's head poked up from behind the desk. "No, Master Qui-Gon. We keep this room sealed for protection."  
  
"It's a death trap," Obi-Wan muttered to himself.  
  
"Padawan," Qui-Gon said as the blaster bolts pounded at the door harder. "They are about to get through. Protect the King. Protect him at all costs."  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said. He looked to the door and saw it shake violently as someone kicked it. Qui-Gon backed away from the door, his lightsaber at ready. Doubt flew into the Padawan's mind. Master Qui-Gon could not take on more than two armed creatures by himself. It was too much. He took a step forward.  
  
As if Qui-Gon sensed the movement, he shot his eyes to Obi-Wan. "Padawan. Protect the King."  
  
Obi-Wan just looked for him, at a lost for words. Desperate now, he looked to the King. "Do you have no protection here?"  
  
"Zarraa wanted no weapons. We agreed."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned at the King. He was about to say something when the first blaster bolt ripped through the door. Startled, Obi-Wan spun around and faced the door. He saw his Master standing calmly by the door, waiting for the first attacker to come in. Whoever this attacker was, although Obi-Wan was certain it had to be Zarraa.  
  
The door flung open.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan could feel the hate vibrating off the man he was fighting. The man had a vibro-blade. Obi-Wan backed up a step so he was back to back with the desk. He brought his saber down and knocked the blade out of the Megkra's hand. He kicked the Megkra down and knocked him out with the handle of his lightsaber. He looked up and saw Qui-Gon disarming a man quickly.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced behind him to see Karraak peeping over the desk. "Get down!" he shouted. He looked to the door and saw more men rushing in. Only one man had managed to break past his Master to get to him, but blaster bolts were flying his way. Qui-Gon has taken down as least five of them, letting only this one past.  
  
Suddenly, though, a Megkra who was wearing a purple cloak shot from the rank of men waiting to come in and raced towards Obi-Wan, firing with his blaster. The Padawan blocked the shots, feeling the Force moving strongly through him. He backed up some steps so that he was once again back to back with the desk.  
  
"Jedi, that's Zarraa!" Karraak whispered urgently in a loud whisper.  
  
Obi-Wan advanced forward to cut the blaster from the Megkra's hands. Before Obi-Wan could act, he had another blaster out. Without breaking a sweat, Obi-Wan took that blaster out too. He rushed forward, kicking Zarraa in the ribs so that the Megkra fell. Obi-Wan followed him down, quickly turning him on his back. He kept his eyes focused to Qui-Gon as he took out rope so he could tie down the Megkra.  
  
"You got him!" Karraak screamed in joy. He shot up from the desk.  
  
"Get down!" Obi-Wan let Zarraa go without tying the rope. He deactivated his lightsaber and jumped over the desk, knocking the King down just as blaster bolt shot over him, grazing his back. They crashed to the floor, Karraak twisting on top. He looked stunned at the blood on Obi-Wan's back.  
  
"Get off of me!" Obi-Wan forgot all his manners in his haste to get up. He threw the King off him and scrambled to his feet, activating his lightsaber as he did. The Force told him to duck and he ducked just as another bolt sailed over the desk. He heard it strike the wall behind him.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up from behind the desk and once again jumped over it, his back singing in pain. He looked for Zarraa and saw him running towards a wall, twisting something in his hands. The Padawan bit his lip, glanced at the King, and took off after Zarraa.  
  
The Megkra suddenly stopped and turned around. He faced Obi-Wan with a slow deliberation that was maddening. Obi-Wan stopped, staring at his foe. Zarraa smiled when he saw the Jedi's bewildered expression.  
  
"Well, little Jedi, what have we here."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down to Zarraa's hands. He could have shot himself.  
  
He was holding a bomb.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
